


Hab-Mich-Lieb- Jacke

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, Strait Jacket
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 19Angefangen hatte alles ganz harmlos. Matt beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, vergrub seine Hände in den lockigen Haaren und küsste ihn innig. Rob schmolz sofort dahin, denn wenn er diese sanften Lippen auf seinen spürte und diese weiche Zunge an seine stupste, konnte er nicht anders als stöhnend seine Augen zu schließen. Darum fand er es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, als Matt ihm seinen Pullover und das T-Shirt auszog.Dann aber, als er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, war da auch Gabriel und gemeinsam hatten sie ihn in Windeseile in die Zwangsjacke gesteckt. Es wurde kein einziges Wort geredet.„...“In der Hab-mich-lieb-Stellung wurden seine Ärmel hinter dem Rücken gebunden, sowie die insgesamt vier Gurten festgezogen. Während Matt ihn festhielt, entledigte Gabriel ihn seiner Jeans und schnallte auch noch den letzten Gurt direkt in seinem Schritt fest.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Hab-Mich-Lieb- Jacke

Nach Feierabend schlich Matt in die riesige Gardarobe. Beim Film gab es alles – also musste er irgendwo bestimmt das finden, wonach er suchte. Nach zehn Minuten hatte er immer noch nichts entdeckt und die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben. Auf der anderen Seite war er auch froh, dass er niemanden entdeckte und somit auch keine unbequemen Fragen beantworten musste.

„Gibt es doch nicht ...“, murmelte er strahlend und hob das Kleidungsstück vom Haken. Er war erstaunt über das Gewicht.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Erschrocken drehte er sich um und starrte in das Gesicht einer der Assistenten.

„Ähm ...“

_Alter, überleg dir was!_

„Wir haben da so ein Rollenspiel am Laufen und ich soll Hannibal Lecter sein“, murmelte er, „ich bringe das morgen wieder, versprochen.“

Zum Glück fragte sie nicht weiter nach, dennoch musste sie es in das Buch eintragen.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Tasche, muss ja nicht jeder sehen“, murmelte der junge Mann, errötete leicht und verschwand dann schnell aus der Türe.

„Hannibal Lecter, hä?“

Matt errötete noch mehr, als er Rob nach dem Mittagessen davon erzählte. Zum einen, weil es ein wenig peinlich war, zum anderen weil ihn das ein wenig sauer machte, als ihn sein älterer Freund auslachte.

Er war es leid, dass ihn alle immer mit Samthandschuhen anfassten, wenn es um intime Themen ging. So als wäre er da, weil er eben da war. So, als würde er nicht dazu fähig sein. Immer lieb und nett, immer Rücksicht auf ihn nehmend. Ja, bei der letzten Session hatte er sich ein wenig als Weichei gegeben – das hatte er im Nachhinein auch bereut. Er hätte sich einfach mehr darauf einlassen müssen. 

Und Rob, bei ihm hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser am allerwenigsten wusste, wozu er imstande war. Ja, er war der Jüngste. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er nicht auch anders sein konnte. In seinen Gedanken bereits einen Schritt weiter, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Der erste Schritt war, dass die geplante Session bei Gabriel und Samantha stattfand.

Der zweite Schritt war, dass vielleicht noch etwas Hintergrundwissen benötigt wurde und so ging er in der Mittagspause zu seiner Freundin, um sich mit ihr zu beratschlagen.

In Gedanken hatte Rob sich bereits auf eine Kuschelsession eingestellt oder ging zumindest davon aus, dass Matt derjenige war, der die Zwangsjacke trug. Umso erstaunter, wenn sich sogar etwas erschrocken stellte er fest, als er die Haustüre hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, dass er das Opfer sein sollte. Es ging alles so schnell, dass er mit seinen Gedanken kaum hinterher kam.

Angefangen hatte alles ganz harmlos. Matt beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, vergrub seine Hände in den lockigen Haaren und küsste ihn innig. Rob schmolz sofort dahin, denn wenn er diese sanften Lippen auf seinen spürte und diese weiche Zunge an seine stupste, konnte er nicht anders als stöhnend seine Augen zu schließen. Darum fand er es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, als Matt ihm seinen Pullover und das T-Shirt auszog.

Dann aber, als er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, war da auch Gabriel und gemeinsam hatten sie ihn in Windeseile in die Zwangsjacke gesteckt. Es wurde kein einziges Wort geredet.

„...“

In der _Hab-mich-lieb_ -Stellung wurden seine Ärmel hinter dem Rücken gebunden, sowie die insgesamt vier Gurten festgezogen. Während Matt ihn festhielt, entledigte Gabriel ihn seiner Jeans und schnallte auch noch den letzten Gurt direkt in seinem Schritt fest.

Zugegeben, dieser drückte unbequem an seinen Genitalien. Aber auf der anderen Seite fand er dieses Kribbeln auch etwas erregend.

Zudem bekam er eine Augenbinde um und einen Knebel in den Mund gesteckt. Anhand des Tempos mit dem alles passierte wurde ihm leicht schwindelig und ehrlich gesagt, in diesem Moment setzte sein Herz kurz aus. Er spürte dann, wie die beiden ihn unter den Armen nahmen und in einen Raum schleiften – er vermutete dass es das Spielzimmer war.

Mit allem, aber mit dem hatte er nicht gerechnet. Als er auch noch die Türe zufallen hörte und wusste, dass er alleine war, konnte er ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.

Orientierungslos und bewegungslos spitzte er seine Ohren, aber da war nichts. Da er auf das Bett gesetzt wurde, ließ er sich einfach nach hinten fallen und wartete gespannt darauf, was als nächstes auf ihn zukommen würde.

Die Zwangsjacke war auch so eng geschnürt, dass er spürte, wie diese sich in seinen Körper bohrte, was es unbehaglicher machte und ihn jeden kleinen Zug und jede Drehung der Riemen spüren ließ.

Gott, wie er sich nach Berührung sehnte.

Er biss in seine Wange und spürte das leichte Brennen in seinen Hoden, die sich unbedingt befreien wollten. Diese Zwangsjacke machte ihn verrückt. Seine Gedanken wurden mit jeder Sekunde versauter. Irgendwann geriet er in leichte Panik.

Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und er musste sich wirklich einen Moment konzentrieren, um nicht an seiner eigenen Spucke zu ersticken. Hektisch stieß er seinen Atem durch die Nase aus.

Natürlich wusste er, dass ihm nichts Schlimmes widerfahren würde, aber der Adrenalinrausch der sich den Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte, machte es ihm nicht leicht, sich zu entspannen.

Endlich. Nach einigen endlos langen Minuten hörte er die Türe und anhand der Schritte konnte er erahnen, dass es nur eine einzige Person war, die auf ihn zukam.

Rob setzte sich wieder auf und wurde wenige Sekunden später auf die Beine gezogen.

„Matt!“, murmelte er, aber anhand des Knebels kam nur ein unverständliches Brummen heraus.

Wenigstens wurde seine Augenbinde entfernt und teils stirnrunzelnd, teils amüsiert sah er seinen Freund vor sich – nur mit einer langen Schürze aus Leder bekleidet.

Zwar hatte er nicht verstanden was Rob murmelte, aber als er das Funkeln in diesen blauen Augen sah, wusste Matt, dass dieser mit dieser Situation durchaus zufrieden war.

Einen Moment lang stand er nur da und sah seinen älteren Freund an; stellte sich vor, was er alles machen könnte.

Er könnte ihn necken, berühren, schmecken und fühlen, oder ihn zum Betteln und Schreien bringen.

Er könnte ihn an den Haaren packen und seinen Hals lecken, saugen und vielleicht sogar beißen.

Er könnte sein bestes Stück bearbeiten, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb und seinen Arsch mit Finger oder etwas anderem füllen.

Er wollte Rob auseinanderfallen sehen und ihm eine Träne der Ekstase entlocken.

Sein Freund würde sich nicht wehren können und müsste akzeptieren, dass er ... und nur _er_ das Sagen hatte. Er könnte entscheiden wie lange das alles dauerte und wann es enden würde.

Matt hielt den kleineren Mann nur bei den Armen – etwas störte das Gesamtbild.

Natürlich hätte er ihm die Unterhose auch einfach ausziehen können. Es wäre sogar spannend gewesen, wenn er es durch den Gurt gemacht hätte.

Da es aber ohnehin nur ein einfacher, weißer Slip war, entschied er sich für etwas anderes; ließ ihn kurz los und holte sich aus der Schublade eine Schere.

Kurzzeitig fragte sich der jüngere Mann, wie groß Rob’s Augen eigentlich werden konnten, als er das kalte Metall an sein Gesicht hielt und langsam über die Wangen in Richtung seines Halses stich. Er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen.

Das kalte Metall auf seiner erhitzten Haut zu spüren, verursachte nicht nur eine Gänsehaut, sonderen veranlasste Rob auch dazu, kurz seine Atmung einzustellen.

Es hatte einerseits etwas beängstigendes, da Matt nicht einmal eine Miene verzog, aber auf der anderen Seite auch einen Hauch von Erotik.

Dann spürte er nichts mehr, als sich die Schere ihren Weg über die Jacke bahnte, aber plötzlich zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als das kalte Metall an seinem Oberschenkel zu spüren war.

In der einen Hand hielt Matt die Schere und mit der anderen streichelte er erst sanft über die mittlerweile ausgebeulte Unterhose, bevor er etwas fester zupackte und erneut einen dumpfen Schreckenslaut von Rob rauben konnte.

Dabei sah er ihm die gesamte Zeit über in die Augen als würde er sagen, _Keine falsche Bewegung, denn ich habe es in der Hand, ich habe in der Hand._

Ein erneutes Zittern erfasste Rob, als diese Hand an dem Bund seiner Unterhose enlangfuhr, diese etwas vom Körper wegzog und als er das schneidende Geräusch hörte, wusste er, dass Matt den Stoff durchtrennt hatte.

Dann waren da wieder diese Finger, die geschickt den kaputten Stoff durch den Riemen schlängelten, in eine Ecke schmissen und dann am Gurt zogen.

Mittlerweile hatte Matt sich vor ihn gekniet und auch wenn Rob nicht wirklich etwas sehen konnte, konnte er spüren, was er machte. Das löste gemischte Gefühle in ihm aus.

Mit einem leichten Schlag auf seine rechte Wade wurde ihm stumm mitgeteilt, seine Beine etwas weiter zu spreizen.

Den Gurt, der zwischen seinen Beinen durching, wurde genau auf die Unterseite seiner Erektion gelegt, somit wurde diese an seinen Bauch gedrückt, seine beiden Hoden voneinander getrennt und obendrein drückte sich der Gurt genau zwischen seine Arschbacken.

Schmunzelnd betrachtete Matt sein Werk und konnte nicht widerstehen, seine Zunge herauszustrecken und mit der Spitze über die heißen, geschwollenen Stellen zu streifen, die Rob erneut zusammenzucken ließen und ihm ein tiefes Grollen entlockten.

Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an und der ältere Mann hätte es ewig genießen können, wenn er nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass seine Beine in sich zusammensinken würden. Er konnte auch schlecht das Gleichgewicht halten, dadurch, dass er so gut verschnürt war.

Matt bemerkte das und legte unterstützend seine Hände auf Rob’s Hintern.

Aber ein erneutes Problem kam hinzu, denn der Speichelfluss ließ sich nur schwer kontrollieren und er war nur noch am Schlucken – musste sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht zu ersticken.

Mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen schüttelte sich sein gesamter Körper, bis er die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen erlangt hatte, der ihn vom Knebel befreite.

„Fuck!“, keuchte Rob und hustete einige Male, worauf Matt ihn besorgt ansah und festhielt, damit er nicht umfallen konnte.

Erneut ein abgehacktes Stöhnen, als der junge Mann wieder etwas fester am Gurt zog und leichte Schmerzen sich nach einigen Augenblicken in ein angenehmes Kribbeln verwandelten.

Rob konnte spüren, wie Tropfen um Tropfen seinen Schaft entlangliefen und seine sensiblen Regionen benetzten, was ihm einen erneuten Schauer über die Wirbelsäule zog.

Alles was er wollte, war, den anderen sofort zu spüren; er war so geil. Zitternd vor Lust, strampelte er hin und her, doch er erntete nur ein erneutes Schmunzeln von seinem Freund, der sich seinen Hals entlang küsste und sanfte Bisse auf der hochexplosiven Haut hinterließ.

Als er an seinem empfindlichen Ohrläppchen lutschte, seine Zunge an der Ohrmuschel kreisen ließ und seinen heißen Atem hineinstömen ließ, sackte Rob in sich zusammen und hätte der andere ihn nicht festgehalten, beide wären zu Boden gegangen.

„Was willst du?“, flüsterte Matt.

„Dich“, keuchte Rob, drückte sich noch näher an ihn und war etwas verwundert, dass es neugierige Finger trotz der Enge geschafft hatten, zu seinen empfindlichen Brustwarzen zu gelangen, dort drückten und zwirbelten, ihn erneut laut aufstöhnen ließen.

Rob wusste nicht mehr wohin mit seinen Empfindungen, sein Herz schlug so schnell, als hätte er gerade einen Sprint hinter sich. Erneut ein Ruck an seinen Genitalien.

Auch an Matt ging das alles nicht spurlos vorüber, als er den anderen in wilder Ekstase sah, aber er wollte ihm auf eine andere Weise einen Höhepunkt verschaffen.

Rob war nicht so schwer, dennoch hatte der junge Mann Mühe, seinen Freund aufrecht zu halten - jedoch sein Griff war fest und sicher.

„Matt ...“ Es war ein flehendes Flüstern. Rob's Körper hatte ein Eigenleben entwickelt und dieses Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch bedeutete, dass er diesen Künsten bald erliegen würde.

„Ich mag es dich so zu sehen“, raunte der andere, zog sanft an der Unterlippe seines Freundes, knabberte und leckte, während die Fingern seiner anderen Hand zuerst die Schürze löste, welche mit einem leisen Klacken zu Boden fiel und er dann seinen Zeigefinger in Rob’s Mund steckte.

„Mach ihn nass ...“

Wäre da nicht dieser verdammte Größenunterschied gewesen ...

Mit einer schnellen und geschickten Bewegung, die in dem Stadium in dem er sich bereits befand zu schnell für Rob’s Gehirn war, fand er sich einige Augenblicke später am Tisch sitzend wieder, seine Beine um Matt’s Hüften geschwungen und diesen wundervollen und himmlischen Finger in seinem Arsch, zielsicher auf seiner Prostata drückend.

_Ich glaube, ich sterben ..._

Mit der anderen Hand auf Rob’s Rücken, drückte er ihn wieder nahe an sich, während sich ihre Zungen ein heißes Duell lieferten.

Beide waren nur noch am Stöhnen, als ihre Mitten aneinander rieben und mit ruckartigen Bewegungen Rob immer weiter wegtrugen.

„Ich ...“

Es war eine Mischung aus einem Keuchen und einem Schluchzen und als der jüngere Mann seinen empfindsamen Freund einen Moment ansah und diese eine Träne entdeckte, die sich den Weg über seine Wangen bahnte, streichelte er liebevoll über seinen Kopf und drückte ihn an seine Schulter.

In dem Moment ließ Rob los, nur ein kurzer Schrei, sein Körper verkrampfte und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Finger würden brechen, so fest waren diese in seine eigenen Ärmel gekrallt.

Nachdem er ihn noch sanft durch die Nachwellen dieses erdbebenartigen Orgasmus gebracht hatte, konnte Matt nicht anders, als Hand an sich selber zu legen.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 20

**Hot-Dogging/Dirty talk**

Mark/Sebastian


End file.
